


Help her Out?

by ElsieMcClay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Lance is sick, and Pidge has no clue how to help.





	Help her Out?

**Author's Note:**

> For fanaticfangirl2602 on tumblr :)

“Stop thinking so loud; my head hurts,” Lance groans, pressing a shaky hand into his eye and wincing at how his hoarse, quiet voice echoes around the small, dreary and damp cell the Galra general had thrown him and Pidge into just a few long hours ago.

“You’re gonna have to help me out here because I have no idea what I’m doing,” Pidge frets. Normally, it was Matt doing the caretaking while Katie was sick. She was sick a lot as a kid, which was annoying, but it always gave her time to just exist with her brother whether she was down with the flu or it was just a bad cold. He always had the immune system of Superman, though, so she never got much practice with taking care of sick people. Now, she’s been thrown into an impossible situation of being in a Galra prison with Lance, who is feverish, probably a little delirious, and possibly dying with how high his fever is. Needless to say, she’s panicking.

“I’ll be fine, Pidgey. Don’ worry ‘bout me. The team’ll find us sooner ‘r later,” he slurs, waving his hand about like he was trying to wave her off. It doesn’t ease her worry, not in the slightest. They sit in silence for a while until Lance rolls onto his side with great difficulty and gags until bile comes up. Pidge holds him up and rubs his back, which she thinks is soothing, at least a little, because he doesn’t seem to be as upset after she starts rubbing circles into his back as his stomach convulses and he starts trembling. Pidge wipes his face when he’s done and holds him. She prays the team will find them soon because Lance might not have a later if they don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at elsiemcclay!!


End file.
